


Lí do, Lí trấu

by Yuu (Fuyonako_Yuu)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, Humor, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuyonako_Yuu/pseuds/Yuu
Summary: Sam quan sát Dean và Cas nắm tay. Và có lẽ là đi chọc ngoáy hai người đó một tí.





	Lí do, Lí trấu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/gifts).
  * A translation of [Excuses, Excuses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/482271) by [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D). 



"Là tại một lời nguyền," Dean nói.

Không ai có thể chối bỏ rằng Sam đã từng có nhiều lỗi lầm trong quá khứ, nhưng bây giờ, ngay vào giây phút này đây, cậu là một thằng em trai cực kì tuyệt vời và chắc chắn 100% không hề cười vào mặt Dean. Mà thay vào đó chỉ đơn giản trả lời, "Xui cho hai anh thật."

Cas nghiêm nghị gật đầu. "Cám ơn cậu, Sam. Chúng tôi sẽ vượt qua được chuyện này thôi."

"Vậy, cứ nói em biết nếu hai anh cần thêm gì nhé." Sam cúi đầu, vì nếu còn phải nhìn cái vẻ mặt cố tỏ ra cứng rắn trước hoàn cảnh "đời tôi đã thành ra như này đây" của Dean thêm một giây nào nữa, cậu sẽ không nhịn nổi mất. Tập trung vào bữa trưa trước mặt thì hơn: cà chua bi, rau xà lách và gà nướng vỉ nêm gia vị vừa đủ. Có lẽ cậu sẽ quay lại đây lần nữa nếu họ không giải quyết được xong vụ này vào tối nay.

Tất cả những chuyện này chắc chắn đều thú vị hơn việc Dean và Cas đang nắm tay nhau ngồi trên băng ghế đối diện cậu. Chỉ là: nắm tay, hai bàn tay đan vào nhau, cả ngón tay các thứ, và Dean cũng chẳng hề kêu than gì việc phải ăn bằng một tay cả.

Hai người vẫn đang nắm tay khi rời khỏi quán. Và khi cả ba rẽ vào K-mart để mua thêm muối và đinh. Và khi quay trở lại nhà nghỉ sau đó.

Phần lớn thời gian Dean vờ như đang kéo Cas đi theo, nhưng sải bước của Cas dài hơn người ta nghĩ, dễ dàng bắt kịp Dean, như một chiếc tàu kéo hoàn toàn bằng lòng trôi theo con đường đã định sẵn. Chỉ là, bạn biết đấy - tay.

Sau một khoảng thời gian, cuối cùng - và có lẽ là không thể tránh được - Sam cũng không kìm nổi nữa mà buột miệng hỏi, "Vậy ai trong hai anh là người bị nguyền rủa vậy?"

Dean và Cas ngẩng lên từ màn hình TV, hai tay vẫn... ừm, nếu như lúc trước là đứng nghiêm chờ lệnh, thì bây giờ là lúc tạm nghỉ diễu hành. Tay Dean vẫn nắm tay Cas, nhưng hoàn toàn thư thái, chỉ một vài ngón đan vào nhau, còn lại xòe ra, tạo thành một bức xếp hình còn dang dở.

"Cas," Dean nói, ngay khi Cas chỉ vừa kịp mở miệng và liền phải ngậm lại. Dean vẫn nghĩ cái nhìn cảnh cáo mà anh ném cho Cas là kín đáo lắm. "Mấy cái thứ kì quái của đám thiên thần, em biết là như nào rồi đấy."

"Vậy thì được rồi." Sam bước tới, trưng ra nụ cười bự hết cỡ, và xòe tay ra. "Để em đổi lượt cho. Chắc anh cũng cần tạm nghỉ rồi."

Nếu nói vẻ mặt Dean lúc ấy thật hài hước thì nhất định là nói giảm nói tránh. Giống như thể đang xem một vụ đâm xe trên khuôn mặt một người vậy, những phản ứng trái ngược vật lộn với nhau giành quyền kiểm soát khi Dean vẫn đang cố nghĩ xem nên đáp lại như thế nào mới phải.

Cas, vì dạo này qua lại với Dean quá nhiều rồi, xen vào, "Được rồi."

"Được rồi?" Cuối cùng cũng có phản ứng từ Dean. Hơi chói tai, nhưng cũng đáng. Sam mím môi, thầm mong mình trông không giống như thằng em khốn nạn đang vui sướng nhìn Dean lắp bắp, "Được rồi là cái cc gì cơ?"

"Nó là một lời nguyền." Cas có thể vẫn giữ nguyên khuôn mặt không chút biểu cảm, nhưng nhìn ánh mắt kia là lộ hết cả rồi. "Và bởi vì tôi là người bị nguyền-"

"Ngậm miệng đi." Dean cẩn thận rút tay về - bàn tay vẫn đan vào tay Cas. Có vẻ là Dean định dùng hành động nhấn mạnh lại lần nữa, vì tay kia liền đưa ra đặt lên, cả hai nắm lấy tay Cas, chặn hết đường lui. "Lỡ mất chương trình rồi kia kìa, mẹ nó." Dean làu bàu. "Cái quái gì vừa xảy ra vậy hả?"

Sam cố lờ đi Cas như đang tỏa nắng rực rỡ đằng kia.

Sau đó không lâu, khi Cas bay đi làm mấy việc mà anh vẫn thường làm để lại hai người, Dean quay phắt qua Sam không vì lí do gì cả và gắt lên, "Im đi, rõ chưa?"

"Em có nói gì đâu," Sam ném lại. Dean rất ghét cái tông giọng phải lẽ của Sam, và khá chắc đó cũng là lí do mà cậu đã trau chuốt nó tới hoàn hảo như thế. "Nhìn em này, không một lời nào hết. Chúng ta vừa không nói về cái gì vậy?"

"Coi này." Dean bồn chồn đưa tay lên vuốt tóc. "Em không hiểu đâu. Em không - Anh chỉ đang cố tỏ ra tử tế thôi, hiểu không, là anh ta - Cas chỉ - Anh thậm chí đã hỏi anh ta làm trò đóng cọc ngược với anh mày. Là Cas đấy! Cái tên thậm chí còn không biết cách- thôi bỏ đi."

"Vậy là Cas đã biến giấc mơ của anh thành hiện thực, về cơ bản là thế." Sam gật gù. "Hiểu rồi."

"Và tất cả những gì cái tên đó muốn nhận lại là được nắm tay!" Dean bực bội kêu lên. "Chỉ có vậy thôi! Trong tất cả những đề nghị anh đưa ra - và tin anh mày đi, là cả một danh sách dài dằng dặc luôn - tất cả nhưng gì anh ta muốn là... Cái tên đó chỉ muốn..."

"Cas là vậy mà." Sam lơ đi cái quắc mắt đáng thương của Dean và vỗ vỗ tay anh trai. "Nhưng, thành thật mà nói, rồi kiểu gì anh cũng sẽ làm được hết cái danh sách dài dằng dặc đấy với anh ấy thôi."

"Đúng là thế." Dean yếu ớt đẩy vai Sam. "Giờ thì đừng có nói gì về chuyện này nữa."

Sam nghe theo.

Kể cả khi Cas quay lại vào ngày hôm sau và có vẻ là vẫn quyết tâm tiếp tục cái giai đoạn nắm tay này. (Và Dean cũng chẳng có gì bất bình gì với điều đó, và không một ai là ngạc nhiên cả.)

Và vì Sam rất thông minh, cậu không tra google xem đóng cọc ngược là gì.

**Author's Note:**

> Chết chìm trong fluff xong trong một tiếng :v  
> Vẫn còn một đống WIP tuôi lười quá dời ơi _( : 3 J L )_


End file.
